project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Glory 3usi9
Glory 3usi9 è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Nanou. Informazioni La parola "3usi9" può essere pronunciato come "mi-usi-ku", un gioco di parole sul nome di Miku e la parola musica. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Liriche Giapponese=なんでもない事も　すごく大事にしてた事も すぐに忘れちゃうような 変わらない毎日でした イヤホンを流れる　無色透明な光の粒 どうしても掴みたくて ずっとずっと聴いてました あの日言えなかった事も 泣いた夜も次の朝も　全部全部詰め込んで メロディは鳴り響く 風になって　光になって リズムになって　音になって あなたのほうへ　世界のほうへ 飛んで行けたならいいな 伝えたくて　伝わらなくて 涙零した　あの日だって 意味があって　生きていたんだよってさ 今伝えるから もしも世界中全部幸福になっても ホラきっと 気が付いたらまたどっかで 誰かが悲しんでるんだ だから世界中いつもどっかの誰かが 歌を作って 「明日は笑えますように」ってさ 声が聞こえますか　音が聴こえてますか これは正真正銘　あなたを笑わせる為に 鳴り響くメロディ 風になって　光になって リズムになって　音になって あなたのほうへ　世界のほうへ 飛んで行けたならいいな 伝えたくて　伝わらなくて 涙零した　あの日だって 意味があって　生きていたんだよってさ 今伝えるから|-|Romaji=nandemonai koto mo sugoku daiji ni shiteta koto mo sugu ni wasurechau you na kawaranai mainichi deshita EARPHONE o nagareru mushoku toumei na hikari no tsubu doushitemo tsukamitakute zutto zutto kiitemashita ano hi ienakatta koto mo naita yoru mo tsugi no asa mo zenbu zenbu tsumekonde MELODY wa narihibiku kaze ni natte hikari ni natte RHYTHM ni natte oto ni natte anata no hou e sekai no hou e tonde iketa nara ii na tsutaetakute tsutawaranakute namida koboshita ano hi datte imi ga atte ikiteitan da yo tte sa ima tsutaeru kara moshimo sekaijuu zenbu koufuku ni nattemo hora kitto ki ga tsuitara mata dokka de dareka ga kanashinderun da dakara sekaijuu itsumo dokka no dareka ga uta o tsukutte "ashita wa waraemasu you ni" tte sa koe ga kikoemasu ka oto ga kikoetemasu ka kore wa shoushin shoumei anata o warawaseru tame ni narihibiku MELODY kaze ni natte hikari ni natte RHYTHM ni natte oto ni natte anata no hou e sekai no hou e tonde iketa nara ii na tsutaetakute tsutawaranakute namida koboshita ano hi datte imi ga atte ikiteitan da yo tte sa ima tsutaeru kara|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The things that don't matter and the things that matter most They all seemed so forgettable In that same old daily routine How I wanted to catch those translucent particles of life In my headphones I kept listening and listening The things I couldn't say that day The night I cried and the next morning I pack everything in And the melody rings out I become the wind, I become the light I become the rhythm, I become the sound Heading toward you, toward the world I wish that I could fly there I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't I wanted to say your life has meaning Even on that day the tears rolled down And now I can say it Even if the whole world was happy Hey, I'm sure If you just stopped to notice Somewhere, someone would be sad That's why there's always someone around the world Writing songs Saying, "hope you smile tomorrow" Can you hear my voice? Can you hear the sound? It's true, this melody rings out Just to make you smile I become the wind, I become the light I become the rhythm, I become the sound Heading toward you, toward the world I wish that I could fly there I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't I wanted to say your life has meaning Even on that day the tears rolled down And now I can say it|-|Cinese tradizionale = Traduzione a cura di SEGA 不論是沒什麼大不了的事　還是相當重要的大事 都會馬上忘得一乾二淨 毫無變化的每一天 在耳機中傳輸著　無色透明的光粒 無論如何都想緊握著 而一直一直聽個不停 不論是那天說不出口的事 還是哭泣的夜晚與隔日的清晨　全部全部都塞進裡面 旋律就這麼響起 化為風　化為光 化為節奏　化為聲音 飛向你　飛向世界 要是真能這樣就好了呢 好想告訴你　卻欲言又止 眼淚流下了　就在那一天 因為有意義　我才會活著的這件事 現在就告訴你 就算整個世界都變得幸福 但是你看 一定會察覺到在某個地方 某個人正在傷悲 所以整個世界總是會在某個地方有某個人 創作著歌曲 只為了「明天也能展顏歡笑」 有聽見聲音嗎　有聽見音樂嗎 這一切都是發自內心　為了讓你開心 旋律就這麼響起 化為風　化為光 化為節奏　化為聲音 飛向你　飛向世界 要是真能這樣就好了呢 好想告訴你　卻欲言又止 眼淚流下了　就在那一天 因為有意義　我才會活著的這件事 現在就告訴你 Video Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki fr:Glory 3usi9 Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2013